Loving Snow
by SkyeFinal
Summary: There are untold stories about the youngest captain and all the others. /Gotei 13 friendship/
1. Underneath Interior

_Underneath Interior  
-SkyFinal  
_

* * *

"Unohana-taichou?" Kotetsu Isane peered timidly through the shoji. She hoped she was not a disturbing her taichou. She mentally berated herself. She is an accomplished shinigami! She knew more kidou then other fellow shinigamis, maybe even more then some captains! She was a good role model for her younger sister, Kiyone of the 13th division. But still, her fear of nightmares would never cease. It had become a ritual for the taichou and the fukutaichou to sit and indulge in tea to calm Isane's nerves. They would chat about her dreams, and watch the sunrise for a new day of healing (mainly the 11th division). What was strange to Isane was that Unohana-taichou would always be prepared for tea, it was if she had an instinct to when Isane would have nightmares.

"On the porch, Isane," said Unohana, facing the stars. She turned to smile at her fukutaichou. "What were you dreaming of this time?"

As Isane sat down gloomily on the mat beside her, she prepared the tea. She hummed a small tune, as she watched Isane from the corner of her eye. Currently, Isane was fidgeting and looking guiltily. Honestly, no matter how many times this has happened, she still thinks she is disturbing my sleep. Unohana Retsu was known to sleep less then the normal shinigami, her duties as a healer required her to be ready at any time to save a life. Every night she only needed a few hours to sleep, many nights she would stare at the stars or work on a more efficient method to heal the injured. She handed Isane the now ready tea.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." Isane drank the warm tea, it flooded into her body, warming her up. The two shinigami drank in silence, admiring what the heavens offered to show in the night sky. Isane fidgeted, she always remembered her dreams in great detail, but this one she was not sure she wanted to bring up. She hesitantly began, "Unohana-taichou… today I was dreaming of…the incident this afternoon…"

Unohana stared at her fukutaichou, "The incident when one of the 11th division refused to let his comrade be heal in Minazuki?" A nod confirmed her suspicions.

"Why does it bother you?" Unohana knew for a fact, that Isane never dreamt of humans in her dreams. Isane first began coming to her after her dream of fish cakes, after that was dumplings, and many other edible products. She always dreamt of non-living things.

"B-but that man had to right to call Minazuki a creepy weirdo alien thing! Minazuki heals much faster then some of the 3rd seat or 4th seat, and is a great zanpakuto!" argued Isane. "Why does everyone seem to be afraid of Minazuki…"She continued to rant, and did not notice that Unohana was staring at her. "…like that time when the 8th division began-"A hand was placed on her shoulder, the fukutaichou finally seemed to become aware of that she was ranting. "Ah! Sorry Unohana-taichou! I deeply apolo-"

"It is alright," said Unohana, she took a sip from her cup. "Not everyone or anything is disliked Isane. I learned that from Hitsugaya-taichou." Isane thought over the words that had just been said and saw the hint that lay hidden in the statement.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is not afraid of Minazuki?" She received a nod. "I admit I had thought his reaction would be the same as the others, on account of…his age," said Unohana. "Most people at his age would be afraid of Minazuki, but we had forgotten one thing of Hitsugaya-taichou." The captain faced Isane.

"Do you know what it is, Isane?" Isane could not think of the answer and shook her head. "The moment when he put on the captain's haori, he was forced to become an adult. He could not afford to be childish." There was a pause, and Isane noticed that Unohana had more to say. "Although, even an adult can be a child once more."

"Unohana-taichou?"

"Do you remember when…?"

* * *

_49 years ago, West Rukongai_

"…it was an ambush, casualties were kept to a minimum. One down and four injured. Matsumoto was severely injured while trying to protect civilians. The hollows have been taken care of Unohana-taichou, but the damage might have been too great, I require your assistance."

Unohana was disturbed by the news from the hell butterfly summoned from Hitsugaya. There had been news of a particularly strong group of hollows, and the two strongest people of the 10th division decided to dispatch themselves and a few seated officers to investigate. It either must be a group of cunning hollows, or the civilians living near were careless and got caught in the battle. Unohana hoped it was the latter.

"Isane, we are heading to West Rukongai." Isane, who had been listening to the news went and fetched her zanpakuto along with her medical pack and followed her taichou to the lawn where she already released her shikai. "To West Rukongai, Minazuki." Unohana hoped she would make it in time.

When they had arrived, Unohana and Isane could see the blood and broken debris everywhere where the battle took place. There was still smoke raising from the ground, no doubt because of kidou spells, Searching for any recognizable reiatsu, Unohana could sense a faint familiar reiatsu coming from a large hut very near the battle scene .

Telling Minazuki to stay back, she walked up the hut and knocked on the door. A shy girl, probably in her teens, peeked through and asked, "Are you the friends with chibi nii-san and kirei onee-san?" Before Unohana could answer, a weary voice spoke, "They are friends, Hikari. Don't worry." A tired Hitsugaya walked up to the doorway, his arm bandaged but blood was slowly spreading. "Thank you for coming, Unohana-taichou."

"There is no need for formalities, Hitsugaya-taichou." Isane and Unohana stepped into the hut. Inside the officers and the 10th division fukutaichou laid on the straw beds. They seemed to be alright, but Matsumoto seemed too pale and having a hard time to breathe. "What is the damage?"

Hitsugaya sighed heavily, "All four of my seated officers are stable. I somehow managed to heal them, though you should check on them to make sure." His voice turned icily, when he got to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto has a possibly of a minor concussion, along with a sprained ankle. She might also have internal bleeding, one of the hollows thought it was amusing to have a squeeze toy." True to his words, Unohana found no danger to the officers, but the main problem was the fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto will be fine." Hitsugaya visibly relaxed. "I could heal her here, but she would be safer in Seireitei. Let us move your men outside for Minazuki to carry." Isane brought a mini-stretcher for Matsumoto from her medical pack, so she would not disturb the internal wounds. Hitsugaya and Unohana both muttered a small kidou spell. The four men floated, and the two captains directed them outside towards Minazuki.

Inside, Isane prepared the stretcher when she felt eyes on her. She turned and the girl from earlier. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" Isane smiled. "Of course, Hikari-san was it? Can you help me move Matsumoto-san on to the stretcher?" Hikari smiled and skipped over to help Isane.

Matsumoto groaned because of the movement "Onee-san will be alright? She won't die?" The girl, judging by her behaviour, was not accustomed to death. After carefully putting Matsumoto down, did Isane answer reassuringly, "Of course! If I know Matsumoto-san, she'll be up and running in no time!" Hikari brightened and hugged Isane, "Thank you!"

"Now come on, we need to bring the stretcher out."

"Ok!"

* * *

Outside, Unohana and Hitsugaya brought the men on top of Minazuki. The healer then went on top to make sure the men were comfortable and to check up to see if there were any other injuries that Hitsugaya overlooked. Immersed in her work, Unohana failed to notice Hitsugaya was hesitantly coming to Minazuki's head. It was a while before she noticed that Minazuki's mood was calm during her check-up with the third officer.

Minazuki is a very moody zanpakuto. To her, she could easily read through Minazuki's moods, and every single time Minazuki was called out to rescue injured shinigami, her mood was fearful. She feared she would not be able to save others in time, despite the record that she never lost a shinigami inside her stomach or when carrying them back to Seireitei. Why was Minazuki so calm? She craned her neck to see where her zanpakuto's head was, if there was anything to calm down Minazuki, it was to pet her head.

_Ah. I see._

Unohana checked the final shinigami before confronting the individual who was calming Minazuki. There in front of her eyes was the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro petting Minazuki. She examined the young taichou, for once his forehead was smoothed out, and he looked content. His eyes were unfocused as he stroke Minazuki's head, his eyes facing the hut, as if waiting for Matsumoto to come out. Before Unohana could take in to what she was seeing, Hitsugaya took notice of her staring. As if Minazuki's head was hot lava, he drew his hand back and a rosy haze spread across his cheeks. There was a silence before Unohana spoke.

"You do not fear Minazuki?"

"Why should I be afraid?" A confused gaze turned her way.

"Minazuki is not… what people would imagine for a great healer to have as a zanpakuto partner. I suppose, they would want a more easy to the eye appearance," Unohana softly said as she stroked her shikai's back. "What they do not accept, they fear."

"That's stupid then." His icy voice cut through the air. "They shouldn't fear Minazuki because of how she looks. They should be glad that she can save their lives and still continue to do so. Although that's not the only quality of Minazuki they should care about."

Unohana smiled, the number of people who do not detest Minazuki could be counted on a single hand. "Then, what else do you like about Minazuki?" Hitsugaya mumbled something incoherent and would not face her anymore. But Unohana caught what he had said. After all, she had years of experience of learning how to communicate with patients who could not speak right. Before she could say anything, Isane and Hikari had brought Matsumoto and were ready to head back to Seireitei.

"Take care, chibi nii-san! You still need to grow!"

"Oi-!"Hitsugaya turned to correct the girl, but Minazuki was already flying and the hut was a speck in the air.

* * *

"Unohana-taichou?" Isane asked. Her taichou became silent after finished the story. Unohana calmly finished the last of her tea before staring into the sky once more. "You should head back to your room, Isane. I've heard from Ukitake-taichou that Kiyone will visit tomorrow. It would not do you well to stay up too late."

"Ah! Why didn't Kiyone tell me? Her visits always tire me out." Isane stood up. "Good night, Unohana-taichou! Thank you for the tea!" Isane rushed back towards her quarters. Softly laughing, Unohana gathered the tea cups, and put them away. Finally settling into her futon, Unohana thought of what Hitsugaya had mumbled. She fell asleep with a smile gracing her face.

_"…Sea animals are cute…"_

* * *

_01.06.13 - fixed format_


	2. Flying Spark

_Flying Spark  
-KumoDango  
_  
**Spoiler alert, if not up to Bleach manga chapter 224+, you're gonna be in trouble**

_…We are all like fireworks.  
We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart.  
Then, even if that time comes,  
Let's not disappear like a firework  
Let's continue to shine  
Forever…_

* * *

Walking back to Soul Society was quiet, and tense.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily, the situation right now was not good. Despite the short amount of time being the leader of the Real World Patrol of Shinigami Protection (Matsumoto's name for the group), and despite the unique types of people in it, which should make it harder to become friends with, he could sense their moods clearly as if he knew them for his entire life. Even Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou must have sensed it as well. No one was taking this well, the kidnapped Inoue Orihime was taking a toll on everyone's mind. Hitsugaya says kidnapped, because there was no way in hell Inoue would betray them just to fight or heal for that bastard, Aizen. It just wasn't in her gentle nature to do so.

_Inoue was kind and gentle…just like Aizen…_

No! Hitsugaya shook his head free of those traitorous thoughts. No, Inoue was different, _is_ different. If Yamamoto-soutaichou will not change his mind, then he will go to Hueco Mundo himself to rescue Inoue. He will not let another human or shinigami become a puppet of Aizen, not anymore. The last 'puppet' has not even fully recovered yet. A memory of a young brown-headed girl smiling happily flashed in his mind. But it was cast away by another image, an image of the same girl pleading to save a man that stabbed and left her to die.

_Hinamori…_

* * *

It was then a few days later on the 10th division rooftops did Hitsugaya let his thoughts wonder about the traitor. The only connection to the former 5th division taichou was the current 5th division fukutaichou, Hinamori. Aizen Sousuke, before his defection, he was a gentle taichou who listened to anybody's trouble. He was like a counsellor with limitless patience, and was always able to solve any problem that was thrown in his way. There were times when Hinamori would try to persuade him to visit Aizen, 'to loosen him up', she said. But he had refused, he did not want to show any weaknesses.

He would often bump into Aizen during walks, and they would chat. But after the three taichou's betrayal he had notice, the talks were only about Hitsugaya, never once it was about Aizen's personal life. In fact, no one knows anything personal about Aizen, save for Ichimaru or Tousen. He remembered Hinamori had said once, _Every time I mention I would be meeting with you and Rangiku-san, Aizen-taichou would always ask he if could come along. Isn't that great, Hitsugaya-kun! You have a great taichou that is interested in you!_

Even though the number of times when Hinamori would actually want to spend time with him was rare, Aizen was always with her during those meetings. It irritated Hitsugaya a little, his chance to catch up with Hinamori freely were gone, as Hinamori would only admire Aizen and only talk about the 5th division, never about the 10th division.

In the beginning, he had resented Aizen for taking Hinamori away from him. But later that resent turned into respect. He respected Aizen because he was skilled in kidou and strong enough to never have the need to draw his sword. Hitsugaya never took an interest in kidou, but as a captain he was required to know bakudo and hado spells up to a certain number. But Hinamori loved kidou, and was happy to have a captain that shared the same interests as her. The Hinamori back then was so happy, so happy to have a great taichou. Now… now the present Hinamori could only live in the past, and not face the truth that her once great captain was a traitor.

"Taichou?" So caught up in his thoughts, Hitsugaya did not notice Matsumoto standing a few footsteps behind him. Fully turning around, he was not expecting Matsumoto's face too look so hesitant to speak, she always spoke without any seconds thoughts, whether the thought was embarrassing or not. "What's the matter Matsumoto?" Biting her lower lip, Matsumoto carefully replied, "You have a visitor, taichou."

Arching his eyebrow, Hitsugaya jumped down from the rooftops and headed towards his office. Matsumoto quietly followed behind him, still carrying that hesitant look on her face. As the door to Hitsugaya's office near closer, did Matsumoto nervously begin to talk, "Taichou, maybe it's too soon for you to talk to a visitor. I mean you just came back from the real world, you must be exhausted from doing that report for Yamamoto-soutaichou. Why don't you head back to your quarters to rest and I'll tell the visitor to come back later? I'll do the rest of the paperwork…"

"Matsumoto!" Cut off from her rambling Matsumoto looked at her taichou. "No, I am not tired coming back from the real world. The report to the soutaichou was brief, and even if you did the paperwork, I would have to check over it again anyways. You sure are acting strange for just one visitor." They finally reached the door, before he had a chance to open it, the door itself opened and reveal tired dull brown eyes.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hinamori."

* * *

Hinamori and Hitsugaya had walked outside to talk privately into the 10th division garden. They settled themselves onto a bench near some growing Narcissuses. Hitsugaya studied his best friend as she was fiddling with the flowers. Hinamori seemed thinner, and still hasn't lost those huge bags under her eyes. He wondered if she has even slept since the last time they talked through the communication server from the 12th division. Since Hinamori didn't speak for a while, Hitsugaya started the conversation. "Are you sure you should be up Hinamori? You still look a bit tired."

"N-no, I'm alright."

"Oh." There was still silence. Hitsugaya tried to think of something to say, but there was nothing he could think of. To his immense relief, he noticed that Hinamori had begun to speak. "This winter we'll have to fight, won't we Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya was unsure of where this conversation was heading towards to, but carefully replied, "Yes, it's very important that we train ourselves to fight for Soul Society."

"There'll be blood, right?" Hinamori continued on, not waiting for a reply. "We'll be fighting vast amounts of hollows, maybe even a Vasto lorde or those Arrancars. I wonder if Soul Society will stand in one piece, or be destroyed after the war."

"Hinamori…What are you trying to say?" Hinamori continued on, as if Hitsugaya didn't even say anything. "I'm scared, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm scared that he will die. What if we win? Even if Soul Society wins he'll be sentenced to execution!" Hinamori drew her knees in and wrapped them with her arms and spoke in a frantic voice, "They'll never know that Aizen-taichou is innocent and being controlled by Ichima-"

"Stop, Hinamori!" Raising his voice Hitsugaya interrupted her, and ignored her look of shock. He has had enough of this, despite almost dying in the Chamber of 46 she still remains loyal to that bastard. Hitsugaya thought of all the times he would stand in the doorway, staring at Hinamori's comatose body, thinking of what to say but couldn't. He remembered saying to Unohana-taichou once, _The present me right now has nothing to say to her._ Now he knew exactly what to say and do to snap Hinamori back into reality. "Hinamori, follow me."

* * *

Hitsugaya brought Hinamori into the 9th division's quarters. The place was eerily silent, but Hitsugaya knew where the division is. He headed towards the 9th division's outside training grounds, but instead of announcing they were here, Hitsugaya instructed Hinamori to mask her reiatsu and watch quietly from up above on a balcony to view the training grounds. "Hitsugaya-kun, what are we doing here?" Outside, the 9th division were sparring and practicing kidou spells. Incantations and battle cries tore through the air non-stop. The only shinigami who wasn't training was the fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei. The 9th division fukutaichou was currently hard at work filling out paperwork and occasionally looking up to monitor the training session. "Hitsugaya-kun! What are you trying to show me?"

"Shhh… They should be coming now." Just as Hitsugaya finished talking, a shout came across the training field. The 3rd division fukutaichou, Kira Izuru walked towards Hisagi with a huge stack of paperwork. Behind him, the entire 3rd division was trailing along as well. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, sorry for being late, we're ready to train along side with your division now."

"You're right on time Kira, no worries. Everyone! Find a partner to practice kidou or zanjutsu! If there are any problems talk to me or Kira. Tomorrow we'll work on Hakuda and our agility!" A loud shout of confirmation came from both divisions and each shinigami began training. Hisagi continued to finish his paperwork and Kira settled beside Hisagi and began working as well.

"You're not the only one who was betrayed, Hinamori. Hisagi and Kira both lost their taichou whom they trusted, but they chose a different way to grieve. They immersed themselves into their work, but they both understand the pain that each other have, and both of them heal slowly together." Hinamori continued to watch while listening to Hitsugaya. She never thought that Kira, who was always shy and walked in Ichimaru-taichou's shadow, was acting like a new person in front of her eyes. She never saw Kira be so calm, and look so confident correcting the shinigami's sword techniques or kidou incantations. What have she been doing all this time?

"They chose to prepare themselves to fight in the war and maybe even shed light into the people they used to admire, or at least find the truth on why Tousen and Ichimaru betrayed us." Hitsugaya spoke as he watched the two divisions train, "They chose to fight Hinamori, which path will you choose?" He turned and headed back in the direction to the 10th division building. Stopping in front the door he said one last thing before leaving Hinamori to think.

"Remember Hinamori, admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding."

* * *

Aizen Sousuke truly is like a firework. He rose, became a captain, and was dearly loved by everyone. Now he scattered from everyone, and is now planning to use Karakura Town to make the King's Key to kill the Soul King. But he is only one fallen firework. In Soul Society everyone recovered from the loss and did not fall apart. Everybody lends a helping hand to those that need help, in order to shine together and keep continuing to shine. After all, groups of fireworks will outshine the lone firework on the ground. That is what Hitsugaya thought, and will believe. With nothing holding him back now, he decided it was time to help the small group of fireworks in Hueco Mundo.

"Matsumoto, we're going."

* * *

_Ahh__ finished! Sorry for the delay, originally this was suppose to be up like…2 days ago, but my sister wouldn't leave the house...I don't really want her to know I write __fanfiction__, don't get me wrong, I LOVE __fanfics__, but my sister is __kinda__ weirded__ out that l love anime and __manga__ so much. So yeah…besides that new chapter about the 5th division _

_I tried balancing Aizen and Hinamori in the __story, to not make it more about one or the other__. Originally,I wanted to make this story only about how the captains of the __Gotei__ 13 feel about the youngest captain, or the other way around but __i just couldn't write the chapters without the fukutaichous. Hope you like it! This was inspired by the scene in Rock Musical Bleach: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens when Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Aizen sing together about fireworks, too bad there was no Matsumoto.__  
_

_Shinigami terms: Hakuda is the hand to hand combat, __sorta__ like __Yoruichi__ and __Soifon__ style.  
Kidou has two styles of demon arts. Bakudo is binding __arts,__ and Hado are the blast spells.  
Zanjutsu is literally in English cutting techniques, so sort of like swordsmanship  
-note- when I wrote Hisagi say "Tomorrow we'll practice Hakuda and our agility" in the beginning I wrote the Japanese way of saying agility, which is Hoho. But__..it__ kinda__ sounds like Christmas, so I left it as agility, it's the foot method..__so__ like __shunpo__ (flash steps)_

01.06.13 - fixed format


	3. Indirect Helper

_Indirect Helper  
-SkyeFinal_

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

Soul Society was finally going back to its normal routine. After the betrayal by Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, everyone was still in shock. It took a few days for everyone to recover from injuries and the bitterness of betrayal, but the shinigami's got back to work to restore Seireitei. Who knows when the next attack could happen?

Hitsugaya gave a sigh after taking a sip of his green tea. He was bored. Right now since the first priority is to restore Seireitei, his entire division was out and about helping around. No doubt they would be tired once they come back. _I should make a note to the cooks to make a big feast,_ mused Hitsugaya. _They will surely be hungry after all that reiatsu-transferring._

Soul Society is basically made up of reiatsu, therefore the only help that the divisions can offer is to transfer their own reiatsu to strengthen and rebuild anything that was damaged during the many fights that happened throughout the city.

_Damn that Kurosaki,_ cursing the orange-headed shinigami, Hitsugaya took another sip of his tea. _He's the one responsible for all that damage around Soul Society….and also Zaraki._ Not that Hitsugaya will ever show his displeasure in front of the eleventh division captain, he would rather avoid run that fight battle loving captain.

He gave a sigh once more and rested his head on his desk, free of paper piles. Since the restoration of Soul Society required so much attention, the soutaichou went easy on the paperwork. It was a blessing, but a curse. Now Hitsugaya had nothing to do at all. He lifted his head and moved his gaze to the couch in front of his desk. The usual occupant who would spend all day sleeping on it was not there.

_I wonder where Matsumoto went,_ wondered Hitsugaya. He decided to get up and find her, before she caused any trouble that would cause _him_ trouble. Just when he was about to open the shoji door, two huge _things_ were shoved in his face.

"Ah! Taichou! Good timing, I was just about to fetch you," sang Matsumoto. She looked left and right and looked a bit confused. She was pretty sure she saw a head of white when she opened the door. In the middle of her thoughts, she saw a pair of hands flailing about in the air. She looked down and saw the white locks on the back of her taichou's head.

"Argh!" Hitsugaya emerged from where he was trapped, taking huge gulps of air. As he was regaining back precious breaths, he could hear Matsumoto giggling. He regained back his composure and growled out, "Matsumoto, how many times have I told you to _watch where you are going!"_

"Sorry, sorry!" Still giggling Matsumoto then clapped her hands together as she remembered something, "Right! Taichou! Come with me!"

With no room for argument, Matsumoto grabbed her captain and walked briskly to her destination. "W-wait! Matsumoto, what's wrong?" It wasn't the first time that this had happened, Hitsugaya learned to just accept it. There was no stopping Matsumoto when she was determined to drag him out of his office.

Matsumoto looked back at her captain and winked, "We're visiting Rukia-chan, that's what!"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived at the Kuchiki household. Instead of knocking, Matsumoto pushed open the doors and walked in. Hitsugaya stood still for a few seconds, expecting guards to come out and throw Matsumoto out for her rude behaviour, but nothing happened.

"Taichou, what are you waiting for?" Matsumoto said over her shoulder, making a 'come here' gesture. Hitsugaya followed her, though feeling a bit tense. Wasn't he supposed to write a formal letter before entering the Kuchiki household? It was only proper etiquette. But judging from the way Matsumoto walked without a care and knowing where to go through the maze of walls and endless shoji doors that is the Kuchiki home, she had been here many times.

"I take it you have been here before?" He stated quietly, he felt like he had to be quiet, like an unwritten rule saying you cannot be loud and disturb the serene atmosphere here, "When did you have the time to visit Kuchiki?"

Matsumoto could see the real intent behind that statement. "That's a secret taichou! It doesn't have to do anything with running away from paperwork." A snort and a question to remind them why they are here were her response back. "Rukia-chan seems down lately, it's been nothing but train, train, and more training! I was hoping that taichou would be able to cheer her up!"

An eyebrow rose when Hitsugaya listened to Matsumoto, "What makes you think that? I've haven't even talked to Kuchiki since I've become a captain. This would be the first time we've talked."

"Taichou, you're not much of a ladies' man are you?" Matsumoto could feel her captain's anger level rise up. "No need to get so uptight!"

"Explain. Matsumoto, "Hitsugaya put a hand to his head, he could feel a headache coming. He could hear the sounds of a zanpakutou's blade whistling through the air, they must be close to a courtyard.

"You've heard of Rukia-chan's zanpakutou right, the Sode no Shirayuki?"

_The Sleeve of the White Snow? Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?_ Hitsugaya searched his mind for any other information regarding the ice zanpakutou. "It's one of the most beautiful zanpakutou in Soul Society right?"

"Right! So since you and Rukia share the same type zanpakutou, I entrust _you_ with the task of cheering up Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto then shoved something in his hands, and pushed Hitsugaya to the entrance of the courtyard, "Good luck taichou! I'm counting on you!"

"Oi! Matsumoto!" Matsumoto's figure disappeared behind a wall. He looked down, and saw a package of rice balls. He sighed once more. Knowing that he would get lost in the maze, he walked closer to see the unseated shinigami train.

* * *

Rukia moved in deep concentration, her movements quick and swift while practicing her sword moves. But Hitsugaya could the fatigue in her eyes and movements. After all, any normal shinigami would've sense the presence of a captain right away. Also, when performing a kata, it is suppose to be calm and smooth, Rukia's kata seemed full of anger._ Better stop her before that kata becomes a habit. _"You're tired, take a rest."

The blunt tone cut through the courtyard, successfully stopping Rukia from her kata. She whirled around finding Hitsugaya leaning against the wall, facing her. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" She bowed in respect, wondering why the tenth division captain is here, especially speaking to her.

"No need to bow," he hated such formalities, although he wished that Rukia's manners would rub off onto Matsumoto. "Take a rest, you're exhausted." He interrupted her when he could see she was about to object, "Which one of us is higher?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou," With a look of resign Rukia sat down on the wood that rises above the courtyard. Hitsugaya took a seat next to her and gave her Matsumoto's present. When he was given a stare of curiosity, he shrugged.

"From Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto-san?" Rukia stared down at the rice balls. She smiled softy and began to eat. Hitsugaya gave a side glance to Rukia, he didn't miss the honourific that Rukia used. He wondered when Rukia and Matsumoto became so close. "Hitsugaya-taichou?" He faced Rukia, "If I may ask, why are you here?" Hitsugaya few silent for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts before answering.

"Matsumoto said you needed cheering up. We're both ice-type zanpakutou, so she thought I would be of more help."

"I…see." Hitsugaya took another glance at Rukia. She looked extremely tired, and dark circles were under her eyes. He may not know Rukia personally, but he knew her accomplishments. A powerful Kidou expert, excellent swordsmanship, and a wielder of an impressive zanpakutou, why does she train so hard? He decided to be blunt and just straight out ask.

"Why do you strive to be strong?" He asked curiously. Teal eyes flicked to the wall across from where they were sitting, he gazed thoughtfully at it for a few moments before facing Rukia once again. He could see she was having trouble answering, one moment she looked like she had reached a conclusion and open her mouth to answer, but Rukia would then shut it and contemplate once more. "Take your time. And don't hesitate to speak your mind, I might have pulled rank, but right now we're both of equal status."

"R-right," Rukia exhaled and looked at the courtyard that is a typical Japanese-style garden. Her gaze moved over the pond with the koi fish with the tiny bridge over it, and over the small garden of Chinese bellflowers, the only non-Japanese object there.

"I…" Rukia's voice brought Hitsugaya out of his thoughts, "I…At first I became a shinigami to avoid the harsh life at the 78th District of Rukongai. It was only Renji and me that survived, because of our spiritual powers. I just wanted to live. Then Nii-sama adopted me. I wanted to thank him by becoming strong, to live up to the name as Kuchiki Rukia."

"But…" Rukia clenched her fists, "This time I got Nii-sama injured. I couldn't do anything at all. _Nothing_. I just stood there shouting his name over and over in a panic. I never felt so weak before in my life."

Hitsugaya shook his head, "But the path to getting stronger is not the way that you were training just now, if you continue that you'll be weak forever," Rukia stared at Hitsugaya, almost glaring at him for being rude after sharing her reason to strive to be strong. Hitsugaya continued, "Despite what you think, you are strong. At that time before your execution, you've been stripped of your spiritual powers. Yes, you were weak at that time physically, but emotionally, you were strong."

Rukia took what Hitsugaya said and thought for a while, "You don't think emotions are a weakness?"

Hitsugaya remembered his fight against Aizen, when he found Hinamori lying in a pool of her own blood. Never had he felt so much rage. "Yes, sometimes they are a weakness. However, anger clouds the mind. Just like how you were practicing your katas, they were horrible." At this, Rukia full-out glared at Hitsugaya. "I say the truth because beating around the bush would not help at all. Also your behaviour when practicing with your zanpakutou was just plain disrespectful."

Rukia was taken back, "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me ask you Kuchiki, what do you think of your zanpakutou?" Rukia fell silent.

"Sode no Shirayuki is… elegant. Powerful, yet not aggressive when attacking, it still remains graceful when taking out enemies. Whenever I am fighting, it always has a calm presence within my mind. Guiding me, helping me to become better than I am now."

Hitsugaya nodded, that sounded about right for some qualities as an ice-type zanpakutou. "Alright, then would you say a hot-tempered shinigami would be compatible with an ice-type zanpakutou?" Hitsugaya knew he made a valid point when Rukia lost her glare and looked ashamed.

"Sometimes our weaknesses are our strengths, Kuchiki. Our strongest emotions can be our greatest source of power." Hitsugaya paused to let this sink in before resuming, "However, anger is not the best way to get stronger."

Hitsugaya unbuckled his brooch and placed his beloved zanpakutou on his lap. "This is Hyourinmaru." He held it in front of Rukia, motioning to her to hold it. Rukia slowly took it in her hands, knowing it is an honour to hold a captain's zanpakutou. Others would rather keep their zanpakutou's spirit as a secret. "Zanpakutou's are manifestation from our soul. Therefore I believe that when our zanpakutou's take shape, it carries our inner wishes. Let's take Hyourinmaru as an example, what do you feel from it?"

"An immense spirit, filled with wisdom. It also feels like I'm holding ice. But...despite how cold it seems, it feels like it has the patience to share it's wisdom," Rukia handed back Hyourinmaru and asked a question. "Are you saying that our inner wishes, are wishes of who we want to be?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "Typically for ice-type users, they wish to be calm in any situation. They also wish to control their emotions as best they can, to make decisions that are right and unbiased. Hence the wisdom you sensed."

He looked up and saw the sun going down, he needed to get back to his office to check up on how his division is holding up. He bid farewell to Rukia, but he couldn't resist a smirk as he said one more sentence, just to annoy their eavesdroppers.

"Your behaviour today reminded me of that ryoka. That orange-headed one. Is there anything going on between the two of you?" He felt satisfied as he heard sputtering behind him from Rukia. He also felt an even greater satisfaction when he noticed a certain reiatsu spiked up in annoyance and rage.

* * *

A yawn resounded through Hitsugaya's bedroom. Hitsugaya mentally made a list of what to do for today. The restoration is still going on, so that takes care of his division's duties. For Matsumoto…she'll probably sleep again on the couch, claiming that she should rest because she planned out how to cheer up Rukia. How that logic works, Hitsugaya has no idea since he was the one who did the actual work.

Hitsugaya opened his window…to have his face met with a white fabric. "Here you go shorty!" He quickly pushed the cloth away from his face and tried to find the culprit who did this to him and _dare_ to call him a shorty. All he saw was a black cat, staring at him. He searched all around, but saw no one but the cat. He growled in annoyance and shut the window.

"You better take care of that, boy. It wasn't easy to get." Hitsugaya opened the window as fast as he could, but all he saw was a flicker of a black tail leaving his sight. _Cats…don't talk, right?_ Bewildered, Hitsugaya stared at his gift.

It was a long scarf, he would probably have to wrap it around him several times to not let it drag on the ground. It was soft to touch, probably made out of silk. Hitsugaya couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen this particular scarf from somewhere. _There's not that many people who wear scarves nowadays, only Matsumoto, Ayasegawa, and…_

He choked on air when he figured out who the scarf belonged to.

* * *

_=commits seppeku=_

_Holy, how long has it been? Too long. Sorry everyone! (But not like a huge amount of people read this, haha)_

_Note:  
1) kata are like warm-up using swords.  
2) this is part one, there will be a part two, cause this story is taking too damn long. Plus I really wanted to post something up after so long._

_Edit: fixed more grammar mistakes and changed some of Hitsugaya's and Rukia's conversation.  
Edit(2): changed twelth captain to eleventh captain. thanks aria!  
_


	4. Indirect Helper 2

_Indirect Helper (2)  
-SkyeFinal_

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Gray eyes wandered over the buildings of Soul Society, every so often a soft blue light would emerge signaling another building restored. Byakuya felt strangely at peace even with all his injuries and the fact that Unohana-taichou made him swear that he wouldn't do anything strenuous that would cause the wound on his chest to reopen. That meant no training, which in other words meant that Byakuya is bored.

But…he still felt in peace. Perhaps it was because Rukia didn't die, or it was because he finally told Rukia about Hisana, or perhaps that he finally wasn't conflicted with two oaths that he swore over his parent's graves. Whatever it was, he felt content. The heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders, but not forgotten. _It can be dealt with on another day, today I just simply wish to…rest._

However, there was just one little problem that ruined his peace. For some reasons that Byakuya cannot fathom, Rukia seems to be avoiding him. Before in her academy days, she would always study in his presence. Of course, she made sure to be very quiet and not disturb with his work. At first was a bit tense, but gradually it became a ritual. Rukia didn't do that anymore since she became a shinigami, duty always came first. But every so often she would bring some treats and tea to his room and simply just say there with him eating and drinking. They never really were talkers.

Byakuya's eyes flickered to his left where the person who brought him out of his reminiscing stood outside his shoji door. Usually a shadow behind the door would tell who it was, but this time the shadow is extremely small, but the reiatsu is familiar.

"What is your business here?" Byakuya said warily, the last time this person came, it was to always bug him. All he got in response was a flicker of a tail from behind the shoji door, and the visitor left as if saying 'follow me'. Byakuya sighed and moved to follow the visitor._ Hell hath no fury like a women's,_ with that phrase in mind, Byakuya strolled behind the visitor, weaving through the complex architecture of the Kuchiki manor and into the courtyard. He was about to enter when he suddenly heard a voice speak.

"_Why do you strive to be strong?" _

Later when Byakuya reflected upon this moment, he wouldn't be able to explain why he decided to listen and not enter. He leaned against the wall that was just out of view from the courtyard and quietly eavesdropped to the conversation that was happening between Rukia and the tenth division captain.

When Byakuya returned to his quarters wary in mind after hearing the conversation with Rukia and the 10th division captain, he did not expect for his visitor to follow him into his room. He glared in warning when the visitor laid itself out on his cushion, "For your sake, you better not shed any fur."

"I'm offended, little Byakuya, that you think I actually _shed_," said the black cat. It lifted its paw and started to groom itself, "Maybe instead of shedding, maybe I should cough up a hairball." Byakuya put a hand to his head, trying to get rid of his headache. "Getting old already, little Byakuya?"

"The only thing old is your antics," Byakuya took a seat bed. "Why do you continue to be in that form? A person of your status should not be an unsightly cat." The cat tilted its head, normally Byakuya would make a smart remark at being called 'little Byakuya' but then time he seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Ho～" The cat decided to try one more time to bring Byakuya out of his thoughts, "Do you really want to see my body that much, Byakuya?" He gave a snort and faced the window. However he couldn't hide the furrow in his brow from the cat. The cat gave up and decided to bring confront the problem with Byakuya straight out; it knew how stubborn he could be. "Is what Rukia said really bothering you that much?"

The hand that was visible in the feline's eyes twitched, it knew it had hit the spot. "It's been a hundred years, yet you still haven't grown a bit, Byakuya-boy." It moved from its position on the cushion to the bed, right in front Byakuya. He stared at the cat, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you just talk to Rukia about it if you feel so guilty about making her feel bad?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you got me. I know you're an emotionless bastard who decided to abandon all emotions when you accepted the captain's haori." Another eyebrow rose up. "…Maybe that's not the case, but how are you going to deal with your shame with how you've treated Rukia?"

Byakuya faced the window once more, "I do not need you to tell me what to do." The cat made a noise of disapproval. "I will…have a talk with Rukia tomorrow. It would not do well to leave this issue hanging." Feeling that it has done its duty, the feline made a move to leave, but then a thought recurred to it.

"Ah. What about the shorty?"

Confused gray eyes looked at the cat, "What about him?"

In its mind, the cat face-palmed, "What do you mean 'what about him'? Shouldn't you thank him for cheering up Rukia? You know say 'you have my gratitude'. Just like how you thanked Ichigo."

Byakuya's reiatsu spiked at hearing the orange-headed shinigami's name. Just thinking about that representative death god made his mood annoyed. "I will thank the 10th division captain the next time I see him." The cat snorted, it knew the chances of that happening were slim. Byakuya will probably just avoid the white-haired captain. "As for that ryoka, he _only_ has my gratitude. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You sound like an overprotective parent, Byakuya-boy," commented the amused cat. It jumped to the window sill and bid farewell to Byakuya. "You can't keep Rukia to yourself forever."

* * *

Gold eyes glowed in the darkness and the animal jumped inside a room. It was invisible save for the eyes in the pitch black night. The cat sniffed the air and trotted over to a low-level desk. It found what it was looking for. Throwing a glance over to the sleeping occupant of the room, it made sure the figure did not stir. Deeming it safe, the feline quickly grabbed a mouthful of the white material and jumped out of the window. _Mission accomplished. If you're not going to thank that shorty, then _I _will._

Hitsugaya stood outside of the Kuchiki manor once again. Although he shouldn't feel nervous, he did feel a bit of nervousness build in his stomach. He took a breath and walked inside. _If I explain really quickly, I shouldn't be accused of stealing the heirloom of the Kuchiki family._ He paused his thoughts as he tried to collect his composure. The punishment for stealing anything from a noble family is pretty severe. That fact didn't help calm Hitsugaya's nerves.

He took a bit more time walking around trying to find his way because he wasn't used to the layout of the manor, but he recognized a hallway that lead to the courtyard. _There should be people there to ask for directions._ He wasn't disappointed, but Hitsugaya wasn't happy with the people in the courtyard. In front of him were Kuchiki Rukia and…Kuchiki Byakuya. _What luck I have._

He expected Kuchiki Byakuya to be angry, that he is missing his heirloom, but instead his face seems void of any emotions. Rukia on the other hand, was smiling happily as she sat next to her brother. If Hitsugaya paid a closer attention to Byakuya's face, he would've seen a glimmer of a pleased look in his eyes, but right now the white-haired captain felt like he was ruining a moment.

But when he felt the material inside his shikakushou pocket, he knew he had to break the moment before he was accused of a crime he didn't commit. "Excuse me," Byakuya and Rukia looked to their left when they noticed a guest. "I am sorry for interrupting your time, but I need to speak with you, Kuchiki-taichou."

"I'll be going then, Nii-sama" Rukia said to Byakuya. As Rukia stood up to leave the two captains to converse, she quickly bent down and kissed her brother on the cheek. Leaving a stunned Byakuya behind her, she bowed to a wide-eyed Hitsugaya, "I forgot to properly thank you for yesterday, Hitsugaya-taichou. Thank you for going me insight on how to treat Sode no Shirayuki."

"...You're welcome," Rukia gave a grin to Hitsugaya and walked passed him, bidding farewell to her both captains. Hitsugaya stared at her as she left before giving a glance to the 6th division captain. _Can't say I have seen a lot of people able to stun Kuchiki-taichou like that._ Hitsugaya mused, as he glanced at Byakuya, who still looked in a bewilderment state after Rukia's affectionate gesture._ Might as well do give the scarf while he's in a daze. Thank you Kuchiki, for distracting Kuchiki-taichou and possibly saving me from a sentence._

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Hitsugaya reached inside of his haori pocket and clutched onto the scarf, "I have something to give back-"Hitsugaya was cut off as he felt a presence behind him. That and something huge and soft pressed against the back of his head, Hitsugaya twitched. He experienced this before, at least every day. The only person that would have the courage to do this would be…

"Matsumoto!" He swiped at the person behind him with the hand holding the scarf. He missed Byakuya's eyes widen at seeing his heirloom, but Hitsugaya was too busy to notice this. The person that he thought was Matsumoto was a completely different person, the only thing remotely the same was her chest. This woman dressed in a black spandex suit, white leg warmers and a bright orange top. Long purple hair swished in the hair from dodging his hit, and gold eyes twinkled in amusement. "Who are you?"

"Why do you have my heirloom?" Hitsugaya moved his gaze back to Byakuya. He looked down at his hand that was grasping the white scarf. He moved his mouth to speak, but the women behind him grabbed his head in a head lock against her chest.

"Cause I gave it to him, Byakuya-boy," Hitsugaya made a sound as he heard the woman address Byakuya in such a way. "But he's so rude, returning a thank-you gift when I worked so hard to get it for him." She jumped backwards when she saw Hitsugaya trying to elbow her in the stomach. "Such a rude little shorty. Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?"

"Don't call me shorty!" _Wait, 'I worked so hard to get it for him'…? _Something clicked in Hitsugaya's mind, he pointed at the women, "Y-you're the cat from today!" The woman grinned widely, she nodded. "Why did you give me _this _as a gift? Wait, more importantly what did I do to get a thank-you gift? I don't even know you!"

"Silly shorty," the woman bent down to stare directly into Hitsugaya's eyes, "It's not me that wants to thank you, its Byakuya-boy." Hitsugaya whirled around and looked at Byakuya for a confirmation, his mouth trying to speak but nothing would come out. When Byakuya didn't meet his gaze, he turned back to the woman, prepared to demand for an answer.

"You helped Rukia," Hitsugaya turned back once again, when he heard Byakuya spoke. He spoke out about denying helping Rukia at all. "Are you deaf, boy? Did no you receive thanks from Rukia this morning?"

"I did help Kuchiki, but the compensation is too much!" Hitsugaya held up the scarf, "This is your heirloom, I can't accept this!" The woman argued with Hitsugaya after hearing his statement. He argued that the pay is too much, while the woman fought back that her efforts will all go to waste and that he should just accept the gift.

"Order," They both stopped fighting. Byakuya looked at the only female present, "Shihouin Yoruichi, I don't know what you are planning, but I require the heirloom back." _The ex-commander of the Special Forces is this woman? That's a little hard to believe._

Yoruichi put a finger to her cheek, deep in thought. "Nah." She grabbed Hitsugaya by the back of his haori and did one shunpo to the rooftops, bringing Hitsugaya with her. She took the scarf from a still surprised Hitsugaya and wrapped it around him a few times. "I said to take care of it, shorty" Yoruichi winked at Hitsugaya and declared in a loud voice to Byakuya, "Let's have a game of tag on more time, little Byakuya. If you can catch us you get your heirloom back. If not, the little shorty gets to keep it." Yoruichi and Hitsugaya vanished from site.

"…."

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" Hitsugaya struggled against Yoruichi's hold on him. He heard her sigh and felt her hold on him loosen. They stopped in a middle of a forest clearing. "Kuchiki-taichou is still injured! You can't make him play a game of tag at this level!"

"Byakuya-boy wouldn't let that stop him," The firm tone when Yoruichi spoke calm Hitsugaya down somewhat. While he looked around his surroundings, Yoruichi looked over Hitsugaya, "Hmmm…No doubt about it, you really remind me of Byakuya-boy when he was still a brat."

"You know Kuchiki-taichou?" He toyed with the end of the scarf. _It really is nice material. Well it has to be, since it is made from windflower light silk. _Yoruichi didn't miss Hitsugaya's fingers playing with scarf. She felt pleased that she found the right gift for the youngest taichou; no one could resist the softness of that scarf. Why do you think she always stole if from Byakuya?

"Since he was a brat," claimed Yoruichi. "Back when he was training to succeed his grandfather's position as the 6th division captain, I would play tag with him to improve his shunpo." Yoruichi gained a nostalgic face as she remembered the past, "You do resemble him in so many ways, his temper for one."

A white eyebrow rose in disbelief, and Yoruichi laughed. "Even your reactions are the same! To hearing something ridiculous to having a chest shoved near your head! It's like having a mini-Byakuya here." Hitsugaya was about to object to being called a clone, but stopped when Yoruichi turned her head sharply to the left. "Ho～He improved, but he's not going to be the Flash Goddess Yoruichi." The master of shunpo gave a two finger salute to Hitsugaya, "It was fun, shorty!"

Just as Byakuya arrived in the clearing, Yoruichi departed out of the clearing using shunpo. Well away from Byakuya's wrath, leaving Hitsugaya alone with Byakuya. _That…that vixen left me as bait for Kuchiki-taichou's anger!_ Hitsugaya fumed, but he moved to remove the scarf around his neck to give back to its rightful owner. In the middle of removing the scarf, he heard a light 'thump' sound, he looked up.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Hitsugaya rushed over to the fallen captain, the scarf trailing on the ground. Byakuya's face was a little flushed, and his hand was on his chest. _The wound from Ichimaru!_ "You're felling the repercussions of using shunpo aren't you? Hold still." He helped moved Byakuya to a more comfortable sitting position, muttering a small Kidou spell for healing, Hitsugaya moved his glowing hand to the chest wound.

"I don't need help," protested Byakuya, his breathe calm despite the pain, "Especially from you." Hitsugaya ignored his words. He moved Byakuya's hands and concentrated on the spell.

"Think of it as an apology for all this trouble," Hitsugaya said, "And anyways, you can't get back to the manor if you are in this much pain. If you collapse, what will I tell Kuchiki?" Byakuya had no choice but to accept Hitsugaya's help. He closed his eyes in resignation.

"You have my gratitude," Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, this was pretty rare for someone like Byakuya to say thanks for a small act like this. As if sensing his thoughts, Byakuya continued, "Not for this. This level of healing is not enough to completely stop the pain." The shorter captain twitched in the remark concerning his ability in healing. "I am thanking you for helping Rukia."

"And because I helped Kuchiki, I am partially to blame for your chest pains right now," Hitsugaya said dryly. "I assume that woman thought you needed to thank me, which isn't necessary by the way, and stole your heirloom from you." Silence washed over the two as Hitsugaya finished using the healing spell to subside the pain for Byakuya to move. He fully removed the scarf and handed back to the taller captain. Byakuya took the heirloom back, feeling the familiar material on his hands, he didn't move to wear it.

"Be that as it may, I still thank you," Byakuya took the scarf and rewrapped it around Hitsugaya's shoulders, ignoring how the smaller captain's body stiffened in shock. He didn't miss Hitsugaya burrowing further into the scarf, he contemplated over something in his head for a few seconds. When he saw the questioning look on Hitsugaya's face, he shrugged, "Rukia is…special to me."

Normally people would think there would be more to say, but Hitsugaya understood. Some feelings are better left unsaid. As the saying goes, 'actions speak louder than words'. He already felt honoured that the famous 'captain of ice' would reveal so much to him. Hitsugaya felt his respect for the older captain went up.

"I expect that to be washed, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Return it by tomorrow."

Hitsugaya looked down at the scarf around his shoulders. True enough, there were speckles of dirt around the ends of the scarf. They must have collected there when he was in a rush to help Byakuya.

_That bastard… _

* * *

Hitsugaya relaxed as he entered his quarters. He still felt a little angry that he had to clean the scarf for Byakuya. _I'm not a maid_, Hitsugaya thought irritably. He plopped down on his bed, but jumped right back up when he sat on something that was clearly not part of his bed.

On his bed was a square package wrapped in brown. Hitsugaya picked it up. There was no card or anything to give a hint or who the sender was. Deciding there was no harm in opening the gift, Hitsugaya carefully untied the package, half expecting something to pop out and attack him. His felt his fear disappear once he found out what was inside the pacakge. Before Hitsugaya's eyes laid a light blue silky scarf. He felt the material, it was very soft.

While he wondered who it was from, he missed a small detail. On the inside of the wrapping paper, was a small drawing of a camellia.

* * *

_Whoops, put in the wrong document. Hehe..  
Critisim needed. Something about this chapter makes it seem waay to fast. Any comments?_

_Also, I hope I didn't make Byakuya and Yoruichi OCC. But I LOVE the Turn Back the Pandulum arc, anyone else see the resemblence between Hitsugaya and Byakuya? Especially the chest part. orz._

_A/N: 01.01.13 - fixed the flower reference. Oops, it was suppose to be a camellia. Which division is represented by the camellia? Thank you KnowledgeandImagination!_


	5. Fox and Dragon Amity

_Fox and Dragon Amity  
-SkyeFinal_

* * *

Dates never really mattered to Hitsugaya. Who decides which date to celebrate and take a day off? It didn't make sense to him, if one day was special enough for one person to deem it unique to celebrate, then he too should have the authority to create holidays as well. _This means more resting days for me, not that bad. _ Not that Soul Society didn't have holidays, it just seems that there wasn't enough holidays to the 10th division captain. Anniversaries also didn't matter to him as well.

So when he was appointed as the 10th Division Captain, he couldn't understand why Matsumoto would give him small gifts on a particular date without fail every year. The gifts would be ranging from small treats to a brand new teacup (because he has a tendency to slam his teacup and thus breaking his tea cup) and other small assortments, a daruma for example. _At least she didn't buy me the singing version of the daruma._

Hitsugaya also didn't understand why the third division captain, Ichimaru Gin would come, and to quote the fox-faced captain, 'borrow' Matsumoto for one day every year without fail. Oh, he knew they had a past together growing up in Rukongai, that is why he lets him take his vice-captain without complaints. He knew how dear childhood friends are to oneself, the desire to find time to just simply be in their presence, like old times.

And for reasons that Hitsugaya couldn't comprehend, before Ichimaru would come and 'borrow' Matsumoto for the day, she would sulk. Matsumoto would lie on the couch with an arm over her eyes and just…lay there. It was weird, and so un-Matsumoto like. Hitsugaya knew that she wasn't sleeping, because every few minutes or so, she would shift around. He had no idea how to help bring her out of her brooding. It made him feel very awkward and very helpless, seeing that despite having Matsumoto as his vice-captain for several years, he still didn't know her enough to cheer her up.

To make things even more uncomfortable, today was that day.

_And there she is…just lying there,_ thought Hitsugaya. Matsumoto shifted, and remained silent. Contrary to what others believe, Hitsugaya felt terrible in his so-called frozen heart. How many times have Matsumoto poured him hot tea for the nights of endless paperwork? All these small acts of kindness, yet Hitsugaya had done nothing to repay her. _And the only one to cheer her up should be coming here right about….now,_ Hitsugaya counted in his head with distain.

It wasn't that Hitsugaya hated Ichimaru. It was quite the opposite, he respected him actually because he is strong and nothing affected him to cloud his judgment. But one thing that Hitsugaya couldn't stand is how he could _smile_ for so long. And his smile isn't the greatest either, it was downright creepy. And there is just _something_ about the fox captain that ticked off Hitsugaya, he just didn't know what.

A silver headed captain entered his office, bringing Hitsugaya out of his thoughts. Ichimaru waved a disgustingly cheerful wave at Hitsugaya, and immediately walked over to the couch to 'borrow' Matsumoto. He was about to shake the vice-captain however, but tilted his head and retreated his hand back. Hitsugaya was about to comment on why he didn't inform Matsumoto of his presence, but he was cut off when he received his answer from his vice-captain.

_Snore._

He twitched. _This is a first, where Matsumoto actually sleeps on this day._ Deciding that luck is on this side, Hitsugaya addressed the other captain, "Ichimaru."

"What's wrong, 'Gaya?"

_Twitch. _Hitsugaya knew that Ichimaru had a…_slight_ accent on pronouncing words, so he let it pass. If anyone else said that to him however, they would be meeting Hyourinmaru in less than five seconds flat. "Why does…Matsumoto sulk like this once a year?" He was surprised when Ichimaru clapped him on the shoulder.

"'n here I thought you'd never catch on, 'Gaya," The fox-like grin widen even more as Ichimaru gazed at Hitsugaya, "Come 'n follow me, I'll 'plain on the way." Hitsugaya felt confused but followed the silver headed captain, making sure to tell one of his seated officers to ensure no one would disturb Matsumoto's rest.

* * *

The two captains, ditching their coats to avoid attention, arrived at Rukongai's shopping district. Many of the occupants were wary of the presence of shinigami's but Ichimaru ignored that and continued strolling past stalls, occasionally looking at the items offered.

"Ichimaru, you still haven't explained why Matsumoto acts like this once a year," He received no answer. "Oi, Ichimaru-"He was cut off abruptly as a fruit was shoved into his face.

"Persimmon, 'Gaya?" Ichimaru offered, while holding another persimmon in his other hand. Hitsugaya accepted it, but still persisted on getting his answer. Ichimaru cocked his head to one side and asked Hitsugaya, "Hey 'Gaya, what do you think of birthdays?"

Startled at the seemingly random question, Hitsugaya took a bite of the fruit while thinking of an answer. He shrugged as he replied,"They don't matter to me. Being born in Rukongai, birthdays don't really exist. It might if you were born in royalty. Why?"

"There was once a girl, lost 'n hungry. She recently discovered her spiritual powers. Almost starvin' to death, she met 'nother boy, who also discovered his spiritual powers," Ichimaru said with a hint of nostalgia, "One day, the boy asked her, 'when is your birthday?' The little girl said she didn't have one, so the boy exclaimed, 'then the day you 'n I met, that shall be your birthday.' Takin' those words to heart, the little girl 'n boy decided, every year they would meet up 'n spend the day together to celebrate her birthday."

A conversation concerning how Matsumoto and Ichimaru met replayed in Hitsugaya's head. That explained many things. "Matsumoto mentioned how you found her in Rukongai…" Teal eyes widen as he smacked a hand to his head, "Today is Matsumoto's birthday isn't it!?" Ichimaru nodded. "But even if I don't say happy birthday to her, she would still prefer you over me. You've known her longer than I have, you are more special than me. " The last sentence said with a bit of resentment. _Is this…why I don't fully trust Ichimaru? Because Matsumoto…might like him better over me?_

As if sensing his mind is thinking at the moment, Ichimaru gave an exaggerated sigh to break him from his thoughts, "You disappoint me 'Gaya. True every year I came 'n we spend the day together, but that's 'coz I'm one o' her 'special people'," He finished his persimmon and lightly bonked Hitsugaya on the head, "Her special people went up one, can you guess who it is?" It was a rhetorical question, so Ichimaru knew that Hitsugaya understood his point. "It makes her sad, that one of her special people doesn't know her own birthday, let alone hates birthdays all together."

Hitsugaya internally berated himself, several years as her captain yet he didn't notice anything at all. _Hailed as the guardian that comes only once a century, a prodigy, yet I'm still an idiot, _thought Hitsugaya. Making a sound of disappointment at himself, he raked a hand through his hair. He stared determinately back at Ichimaru. "Please, what can I do to cheer Matsumoto up?"

"Aw, no need to be so formal, 'Gaya," Ichimaru swung an arm around Hitsugaya's shoulder, despite the height difference. _We must make a weird-looking pair to the other people,_ Hitsugaya thought in dry amusement.

"What are Cap'ns for?" He ignored Hitsugaya's stiff posture and dragged him to a particular stall that had his attention for a while. "Matsumoto likes cute items, but with significance to it." He pointed at one of the items, "This one is good."

Hitsugaya stared at the item. He had to admit, despite Ichimaru being creepy with his fox grin, he had good tastes. "Alright, I'll buy it." He pulled out his wallet to take out the item cost, but before he could pay the full cost Ichimaru had already paid half of it. The silver headed captain merely grinned even wider in response to Hitsugaya's questioning gaze. He remembered what Ichimaru said earlier, _We are her two…special people, I guess it is fitting for both of us to contribute. _Hitsugaya paid the other half and waited while the stall keeper wrapped up the present. Once he received the wrapped gift, it was then he gave a small grin back to Ichimaru.

* * *

When Matsumoto woke up, she noticed two things. First, she didn't hear her captain's pen scratching against paper, meaning her captain left his office which is surprising and rare. Second, she felt a small package on top of her forehead. She removed the object that disturbed her rest and examined it.

Seeing that the package is addressed to her, she carefully peeled off the bright orange wrapping paper (that suspiciously seemed to be a shade like persimmon that Gin used once) and peered inside. There in front of her were two hair clips. One had a small grinning silver fox decoration on the clip, while the other had a baby blue dragon with small teal gems as the eyes. Matsumoto felt tears spring up in her eyes. She quickly positioned the clips in the longer strands in her hair and thanked the two who gave her the wonderful gifts, knowing that they were close enough to hear her and see her reaction.

"Thank you, Taichou, Gin."

The two captains grinned together.

* * *

The next day, Ichimaru smiled when walking to his office. Matsumoto wore those clips everyday making him feel content knowing he made the right choice in choosing those hair clips and making Matsumoto happy. Once stepping pass his shoji door, Ichimaru instantly went over to do the paperwork. He felt that he should give Izuru some time off since he is in his rare happy moods, he can't remember how many times he left his vice-captain alone to do all the paperwork.

However on his desk instead of piles of paper, he noticed a green bag on his desk. The green bag seemed to be bulging from the contents inside. Tilting his head in curiosity, he opened the bag. He gave a tiny smile when he saw the bag's content. Inside laid many persimmons and a single card with a dragon sketched on it.

* * *

_Midterms = me studying late at night_

_This chapter is dedicated t S, especially for always cheering me up and revewing all my chapters. And to all my other reviewers, yuki-kami, xiaoling, AsMaSc, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, Aria52 and 4869fans-nikazemaru! =D Thank you so much for always reading my chapters despite them being overdue or on hiatus for like…2 years!_

_Criticism needed, I feel like my chapters are getting worse as I go on._

_A/n Note: Ichimaru apparently likes persimmons, a lot. And daruma's are like dolls, google them up XD I taken a liken to them after Komui tried giving one to Lenelee, haha. I tried showing Ichimaru's accent like how he has one in the anime, but I kind of failed, not really sure which words can be changed. I based off his dialect from _Best I am _by_ Iced Blood. _Seriously read it, its good =D_

_Side note: Birthday passed woot~! Finally ***teen, Wanted to post this up yesterday, but ugh…must study for socials. _


	6. Discoveries

_Discoveries  
-SkyeFinal_

* * *

Ukitake feels old.

Wait.

He _is_ old, but he has never _felt_ this old ever in his life.

"Don't worry Taichou! The taichou that I respect will not fall as long as I am here!"

"Kotsubaki, that was a cheap shot! Taichou I respect you more than this ape! You can rely on me more!"

"What! I will take care of taichou better, you ape girl!"

With his third seats arguing in the back, Ukitake merely sighed. He knows they mean well, but arguing means more flailing movements, more energy being used up causing the body to perspire to cool off, and that means more body heat being radiated off in his office.

Heat.

Ukitake's mortal enemy.

Stifling a cough, Ukitake spoke calmly, "Now now, let us not argue. Kiyone, didn't you need to find your sister of what to talk about in the next meeting for the Shinigami Women's Association? Sentarou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou was looking for you earlier. Something about making Hanatarou more of a man?"

"Oh!"

"Hanatarou does need to man up!"

Yet the co-third seats did not move from their position of fanning Ukitake, he mentally face-palmed. Sometimes their unyielding admiration blocks them from seeing subtle hints.

"Kiyone, Sentarou, go take your breaks." Fixing a stern glance, he shooed them off. After much convincing that yes, he would call them if anything should happen and no, he will not fall over the second they leave, they eventually left. Huffing another sigh, Ukitake plopped onto his desk. Honestly, they were acting as if he was a mere child that just learned how to walk and was about to stroll into an uneven terrain filled with obstacles waiting to test his sense of balance.

…_Maybe I should walk around before I think of even more bizarre scenarios, _Ukitake thought._ A walk would be good._

* * *

Somehow his walk led him out of Seireitei and into Rukongai. The heat was even more unbearable out there but something about how the people hustle and bustle around was charming to Ukitake. It might seem a bit arrogant of him to think, but seeing the citizens of Rukongai so carefree is because of the Gotei 13. The thought alone makes him even more determined to protect Soul Society from harm.

_But first, let's find something to combat against this heat._ Lifting his sweaty bangs from his face, Ukitake spots a stand selling watermelons. _Perfect as a souvenir too._

As Ukitake walked closer, he noticed a small granny struggling with a watermelon bigger than her head. Picking up the pace he gently plucked the watermelon from her hands. "If you do not mind, I can help you carry this to your house."

"Ara, what a sweet young man you are." The granny beamed and led the way. "Luckily I just bought the last one."

"Oh, that is quite lucky." _Although not lucky for me.._

"Normally I don't buy such a big watermelon since I live alone, but today is a special day." Granny rambled, "My grandson is visiting after a long time. He rarely visits but when he does I just have to get him one of his favourites…ah!" Granny hit her fist down to her palm. "Shinigami-san, would you like some watermelon?"

"Oh no, you said watermelon is one of his favourites." Ukitake gently declined. "I do not believe I should be the first one to eat it when you took the time to buy it for him."

"Nonsense! Think of it as a small reward for carrying it all the way here," A small cottage came into view. "Perhaps you can share more stories from my grandson. He's always so silent about what he does."

A white eyebrow rose, "Your grandson is a shinigami?" A small hum answered him. "I am sorry, there are many shinigami in Seireitei. I doubt I would have met your grandson."

"Ara, I am sure you have met him. He wears the same haori as you."

Just then, the door to the cottage opened and Ukitake felt a cool breeze. "Baa-chan, I told you to stop wasting money on me every time I visit-" Turquoise eyes narrowed upon glance of the tall man beside his grandmother.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake said in surprise. "I never knew you have a grandmother here."

"Why are _you_ here."

Hands clapping in glee, granny ushered both inside. "Good good, you know each other. Come now, the watermelon must be cut and eaten and tales should be spoken and shared."

* * *

"…so he froze them." Ukitake polished off another watermelon slice after finishing another small tale of how Hitsugaya, pissed off, punished a group of drunken shinigami slacking off from duties. Hitsugaya huffed, annoyed while his grandmother laughed softly. Normally a reprimand would be enough but they decided to mock his height.

"Enough with the story time, Ukitake." A small tick was visible on Hitsugaya's forehead. Taking note of the sun setting, he stood up. "We should head back before it gets dark. Thanks for the watermelon, baa-chan."

Ukitake bowed his head. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"And thank you for telling me about Toushirou." Granny laid one hand against her cheek and spoke in a fond tone. "Honestly, he talks so little about himself. I always worried he would be picked on because he is so mature beyond his years. But it seems my worries were for naught."

"Baa-chan…" Embarrassment flickered across the young captain's face.

"Toushirou, could you please get the basket from the back? The amanattou should have finished drying now." The two elders watched him exit the room.

"You never talked about his battles, Ukitake-san." Granny said softly.

"Only because he has not told you of his battles himself." Ukitake murmured, after a silence he continued. "He is strong and so are the people that surround him."

"And why are the people strong, Ukitake-san?"

"To fight for and protect the people of Soul Society."

Granny let out a soft hum and stared intently at Ukitake's face. "The people that you fight for and protect, that includes yourselves, yes?"

Startled, Ukitake blinked. Then smiled, realizing the purpose of granny's questioning. "Yes."

"Baa-chan," Hitsugaya announced his presence, carrying a drying basket with a huge mountain of amanattou on it, "…You made a lot."

"Well, there is a part for Jidanbou." Granny neatly divided the amanattou into three parts, packed into boxes, and finished with a cloth tied securely for each one. She waved off Ukitake's refusal of the treats. "Come now, growing boys shouldn't refuse food."

The two white-haired captains waved farewell to granny and walked back to the city to reach the west gate. A comfortable silence took over the need to speak; Hitsugaya because he rarely initiated a conversation and Ukitake because he was busy rethinking about what he really knew of the younger taichou. He doubted many from Gotei 13 knew Hitsugaya having a grandmother and being friends with the West Rukongai Gate Guardian. His thoughts broke upon reaching the gate to Seireitei.

"Ohh! Hitsugaya-taichou! Ukitake-taichou!" Jidanbou's voice boomed. The giant grinned happily. "Is that some of granny's amanattou?"

Hitsugaya grunted in response. He unwrapped the box and handed over the sweets to Jidanbou. The oversized shinigami tilted his head back and gulped down the amanattou, returning the box back to the shorter captain. Jidanbou smacked his lips, "Thanks!"

Jidanbou reached down to open the small door on the gate for the two captains to pass through. "Oh, the urchins wanted to pass down a message to your Hitsugaya-taichou. Something about a rematch because they found a new spinning top."

Hitsugaya smirked, "Tell them next time I come down I'll have that rematch."

Ukitake could only stare back and forth. _I can't imagine a serious-looking Hitsugaya-taichou spinning tops…_

"Oi Ukitake, let's go."

"Oh. Ah, yes." He quickly sped up to match Hitsugaya's pace while giving a small wave to Jidanbou.

"Ukitake, what happened today I trust will not be repeated to others." Hitsugaya stated warningly.

"Of course." Ukitake replied sheepishly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Humph." Hitsugaya walked away to his division quarters. Ukitake noticed the temperature rising the farther Hitsugaya walked away from Ukitake."Drop the box off at my office once you're done."

"Will do."

When Ukitake reached his office and ate one of the amanattou, he wondered if he could convince Matsumoto-fukutaicho to notify him every time her captain left to visit Rukongai...these treats were very tasty and gave him a energy to finish his paperwork. Handmade food were always so much better.

Not because if he was near Hitsugaya the heat would be suppressed due to the shorter captain's zanpakutou's innate ability.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

Not sure where I was going with this...

None of my stories are ever beta-read so beware of tenses everywhere.

There's so many new buttons to press on my account now..so lost haha. So finally, a new chapter pops up. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it kicked my gear into write.


	7. Way of Tea

_Way of Tea  
__-SkyeFinal  
_**Note: If you have not caught up to the end of the recent Bleach chapters, beware of spoilers.**

_chakai - a tea meeting. The traditional way of drinking tea in Japan.  
__wagashi - traditional Japanese sweet  
__kuromoji - chopstick-like, to eat the wagashi_

* * *

Bow. Pick up the tea. Appreciate the bowl design, rotate the bowl twice, mutter _itadakimasu_ and sip. Rotate twice more, wipe the rim carefully, place it back down on the placemat and bow lightly.

"Where is the booze, dammit!"

"Zaraki-taichou, please refrain from shouting."

"Unohana-taichou, it's useless. A brute like him would not understand that _chakai_ is about tea and not about _sake_."

"Shut your trap, you midget ninja!"

"The _Onmitsukidou_ are not ninjas you crazy battle fiend!"

"So you admit you're a midget then?"

"You-!"

Calmly lift the _wagashi_ into your hands and gently press the sweet with the _kuromoji_ to cleanly slice it into two. Take a bite, savour the taste of _anko_ and _matcha _combination and finish the rest of the sweet.

"Order. You are disturbing the peace."

"_Maa maa_, some entertainment now and then isn't so bad."

"Shunsui, are you going to eat your _ohagi_?"

"You can have it, Ukitake."

"If you wish, you can have mine as well."

"Ah, thank you Komamura-taichou."

Remain in _seiza_ and count the minutes until the end of this ceremony.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you not enjoy this tea session?"

The younger captain turned his gaze to the elder. Genryuusai-soutaichou looked completely unfazed as Soifon and Zaraki verbally fought (they knew better than actually fight and possibly destroy the room. They would rather live than face the wrath of the oldest captain) or at the fact that Kurotsuchi was adding a questionable ingredient into the tea.

"I am not particularly hating nor enjoying the tea session, soutaichou."

Genryuusai chuckled and sighed in delight as the flavor of green tea left a trail of warmth down this throat.

"You heal the body yet none of you thought to heal the mind."

"So to heal the mind you decided to assemble all the captains together in one room." Hitsugaya drawled out. "With all due respect, soutaichou, I don't think that was a brilliant idea."

At the end of Hitsugaya's sentence the verbal fight between Soifon and Zaraki escalated into a full-on shouting match while Kurotsuchi's tea started to bubble and turn purple. Unohana and Shunsui were having a one-sided conversation with Kuchiki in hopes to ease the headache the young noble was surely having. Ukitake and Komamura were off to one side discussing the various _ohagi _that should be added next time for the tea session. The corner of Genryuusai's eyes crinkled.

"On the contrary Hitsugaya-taichou, I think it is a brilliant idea."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, clearly in doubt. He watched the scarred man take another sip and waited for an explanation.

"We have lost three captains." Genryuusai said softly to avoid drawing the other's attention and ignoring the sudden tension in Hitsugaya's shoulders after his statement. "Three captains whom we have trusted, fought with, and respected. Surely now is the time to renew bonds with the current captains. To start anew and rid doubts."

"And if there are still traitors amongst us?" Hitsugaya questioned bitterly. He continued on. "These meetings would become meaningless. It will only hurt more."

Genryuusei gave a hearty laugh, drawing all the captain's attention to the two white-haired captains. "I forget how young you actually are, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yama-jii, are you already that old that you're memory is getting off?"

"Quiet Shunsui, I am not that old."

"Sensei, may I ask what you were discussing about with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake curiously asked.

"How tea can heal the mind."

"..."

Shunsui hissed towards the other captains. "Yama-jii is getting old, what should we do? He's talking old man topics to young ones now."

"Just because he's talking 'old man' topics doesn't mean he's getting old, Shunsui."

"Tea does have medicinal properties, Kyouraku-taichou. It can also help patients with recovery."

"Tsh. Maybe 'cause the shorty has white hair the old man can talk about anything to him."

"If you haven't notice Ukitake-taichou has white hair as well, crazy battle fiend. Wouldn't it be better to talk to him instead of Hitsugaya-taichou? They're both pretty old."

"Hey!"

"Just have the soutaichou drink this." The purple steaming tea was pushed into view. "I guarantee it will help with his old age."

"I will not allow Genryuusai-sama to drink that toxin."

"Toxin-! How dare you!"

"Having that drink will disrupt the order here. Get rid of it at once."

Hitsugaya sighed and wondered how the people in front of him managed to obtain the rank of captain.

"I do not believe that the current captains will betray us, Hitsugaya-taichou. Our concept of justice will be different and we will stray onto different paths to achieve it, but in the end our goals are the same."

Hitsugaya mulled over the Captain-Commander's words. "How do you know our goals are the same? How do you know that our 'goals' will not cause another betrayal?"

"By having tea."

Hitsugaya almost wanted to face-palm but managed to resist the urge. _Is he really getting that old that he is not starting to make sense now? _The young captain thought. He stared at the older captain and silently demanded an explanation, eyebrows twitching.

"To talk about simple manners like this, to forget for just a moment of present happenings, holding a _chakai_ can accomplish this. I am not saying that drinking tea will unite everyone together, it is a way for the participants to gauge and evaluate." He gestured to the still whispering and gesturing group. "How would you get the other captains to get rid of any doubts that the still remaining captains would not betray them?

"I hold this _chakai_ to let them test others to their heart's desire, until all traces of doubt dissolves. This is what I mean to start anew and rid doubts. How often do you see, for example, Komamura-taichou speak with Kuchiki-taichou? Or see Kurotsuchi-taichou leave his lab and interact with anyone else?" He turned to Hitsugaya. "Or you, how often now do you leave from your training to rest and talk with others beside your division?

Hitsugaya didn't comment, his embarrassed face gave it all away to the Captain-Commander.

"I hope you will remember what I have said, Hitsugaya-taichou. Healing the body is important as well, but so is the mind. "

* * *

He stood in front of the late Captain-Commander's zanpakutou remains. The strongest weapon reduced to pieces and ash, no longer whole, no longer able to be lit into flames to protect Soul Society.

No longer able to be wielded by whom the Gotei 13 considered their pinnacle of strength.

"Healing the mind is important as well, huh." Hitsugaya said softly. "How do you think we could heal from this, soutaichou?"

"Well, maybe instead of moping around here it would be a start."

Startled, Hitsugaya whipped his head around and found the newly appointed Captain-Commander leaning against the doorway, arms folded.

"See? You didn't even sense me."

Hitsugaya's shoulders dropped a bit. "Right, I'm sorry, it won't happen again soutaichou."

Something flashed across Kyouraku's eye. "Hey hey, what's with the formalities? Just call me like you used to."

"But…"

"I don't mind, really." Hitsugaya could see the strain of being the new Captain-Commander took a toll on Kyouraku. The tension in his shoulders and the slight shadow in his eyes gave it away. _He never wanted this position._ Hitsugaya thought.

"Alright, Kyouraku."

The older man gave a small grin. "That's more like it. Comon, let's grab a cup of tea."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, but his mouth twitched upwards a tiny bit and accepted Kyouraku's invitation. "I take it the others will be joining us?"

Kyouraku's grin became a bit brighter. "Of course! We'll have to do another one when Kuchiki and Zaraki come back, wouldn't feel right if we didn't, you know?"

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder once more at the relic and tilted his head when he turned to look at Kyouraku.

"What?"

"I just wondered if it'll become a tradition now, that every soutaichou will hold a _chakai_ to speak with the captains."

The taller shinigami rubbed his chin. "You know that's not a bad idea. It would make meetings much better, with the food and all."

Hitsugaya walked over to the other and before the two left the building they bowed once more to the last remains of the man who started it all.

_Thank you._

* * *

A/N: I read somewhere on bleach wikia that Genryuusai liked to hold tea ceremonies with his division once a month, so i thought hey, how about when they hold meetings its a _chakai _instead? I've always had this idea and it didn't become words until after his death. This originally started out to be happy...but then yeah. It's been a while since I've last participated in a _chakai _so bear with me if i got the sequence wrong. I was highly confused when i participated.

You might have noticed the username changed. I'm not quite sure the reason why I chose KumoDango as my first name, but I feel more comfortable with this one. All my other usernames on different sites all have to do with sky. Once again, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


	8. Green Paw

_Green Paw  
_-_SkyeFinal  
Set before Aizen Arc_

* * *

The first lesson taught in the shinigami academy to survive the hardships of the Gotei 13 is to be watchful. It makes sense to Hitsugaya if he thinks about it, on the battlefield observations are the key to avoid death and lessen the number of fatal injuries.

So Hitsugaya has the habit of observing everything around him (but he's never _that _observant when Matsumoto's assets invade his personal space, honestly those should be classified as a secret shunpo weapon or something), so far it has saved him some headaches. For instance, a trail of candy wrappers means someone had foolishly given Yachiru sugar and the trail warns Hitsugaya to turn around and run far, far away. Or, noticing Matsumoto twitching in her seat therefore a cup of chamomile tea is in order so at least he has that to drink while Matsumoto makes half-assed excuses to why she needs to go to Kira and do paperwork _there_ when really, she means to work on depleting the 3rd division's sake supply.

But, there are also observations Hitsugaya solely looks at for no reason at all, but he couldn't help but keep noticing. These weren't to save his life or help him escape from potential headaches, but small quirks that reinforced his idea of the Gotei 13 being insane. For instance, Zaraki is very particular about the brand of conditioner he uses for his hair. Hitsugaya will never forget the rampage Zaraki raged until the 7th seat shinigami from Unohana's division, with shaking hands, gave the right conditioner to Zaraki.

Hitsugaya never cared for his hair to the same extent as Zaraki and he doubted he would get an answer to why Zaraki needs that particular conditioner. Actually, none of the shinigami would explain their quirks to Hitsugaya if he asked. _Well, except for one, _Hitsugaya thinks.

"Taichou!" A sickeningly sweet voice resonated in the hallway. Hitsugaya turned around and quickly sidestepped to avoid a face full of Matsumoto's deadly assets.

"What, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya growled out.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto drawled out, she just stared at her captain trying to speak to him telepathically but she only got a raised eyebrow. Shaking her head, she continued, "You know _it_ is coming up! So I need your help again!"

"And 'it' is?"

Matsumoto threw her hands up in the air. "Shinigami Appreciation Day!"

"…Oh."

"That's all you have to say, taichou!? This is the one day where everyone can go all out and show our love to each other."

"I don't understand why it should be limited a particular day instead of showing 'our love' everyday." Hitsugaya retorted, along with the quotation mark hand gesture to make his point.

"Because we're too busy fighting, patrolling, and doing paperwork to do it everyday?"

"…What do you need help with?"

Matsumoto squealed. "Remember those flowers you got last year? I was wondering if you could tell me where to get them. They were so pretty!"

Hitsugaya stiffened. "I will get them for you. How many?"

The vice-captain tilted her head, "But taichou, you said before you'll be busy with paperwork this afternoon, I can get them."

"Those paperwork were originally _yours _to go through," Hitsugaya scowled. "How many do you need Matsumoto?

"Twelve bouquets. One for each of the divisions." Matsumoto pouted. There goes her chance of escaping paperwork.

Hitsugaya turned to leave. "Get to work Matsumoto. When I get back they better be all done."

"Okaaay…."

* * *

He gently knocked on the door. "It's Hitsugaya, do you have a moment?"

"Come in."

Hitsugaya gently slid open the shoji door and walked into the room. Out of habit he scratched the back of his neck despite knowing the other's gentle nature, he was still a be intimidating, "Sorry for bothering."

"Nonsense," Komamura waved a hand. "What can I help you with?"

"Matsumoto wanted to get flowers again for Shinigami Appreciation Day." Hitsugaya hesitated before asking, "I was wondering if I could ask for your help again. I will pay whatever is necessary."

Komamura stood up and Hitsugaya once more curses his genetics and height, "Again, nonsense. I would be happy to help. You know at this time my garden is about to burst, so you taking some would help me in return."

Hitsugaya followed Komamura through another door connected in the office. He allowed a small smile to spread on his face once he saw the garden, it never fails to amaze him the abundance of colour and variety of flowers.

"How many does Matsumoto-san need?"

"Twelve bouquets. One for each of the divisions." Hitsugaya started when he realized his mistake. "Er, though I realize now you would be giving yourself one. Sorry."

The older captain merely laughed. "It's fine. I shall prepare twelve bouquets for each division."

"I'll help." Hitsugaya shrugged his haori and zanpakuto off to the side and rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you have a preference for which flowers to give to the others?" Komamura asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah, Granny taught me their different meanings when I was a kid."

The two fell into a routine and worked in a comfortable silence, neither of the two were much for talking anyways. Hitsugaya slowly relaxed, working here reminded him of working back at home with Granny and her garden.

Chrysanthemums for the 1st division. _Gotei 13's hope, truth and innocence_

Pasques for the 2nd division. _Free, to beat and pulsate in the wind._

Marigolds for the 3rd division. _Sorrowful and cruel._

Bellflowers for the 4th division. _Everlasting love and understanding._

Lily of the Valleys for the 5th division. _Resilience and happiness._

Camellias for the 6th division. _Noble and perfection._

Irises for the 7th division. _Courage and wisdom._

Strelitzia for the 8th division. _Contentment and magnificence._

Poppies for the 9th division. _Oblivion and whimsical._

Yarrows for the 11th division. _Intense strength, the epitome of fights._

Thistles for the 12th division. _Independent and curious._

Snowdrops for the 13th division. _New beginnings and light._

Hitsugaya didn't object when Komamura added daffodils to all the bouquets, it fit and looked nice so he didn't complain. He raised an eyebrow though at the care Komamura put into decorating the bouquets, "You know, instead of being a captain you could run a flower shop. It's the beginning of winter yet you have marigolds blossoming now instead of spring."

Komamura chuckled. "It is just a hobby, nothing on the level to be put onto the market."

"Strelitzia normally don't grow here. Flower shops in Seireitei can't even groom them to look even half as good as yours." Hitsugaya huffed out.

Komamura merely smiled but said nothing more. Hitsugaya didn't press on, he meant what he said but he understood why Komamura would not sell his flowers. Although he was trusted enough to see Komamura's face, he was not comfortable enough to let the rest of the world see and interact with others beyond necessary. Although, Komamura hadn't let Hitsugaya see his face on his own decision, he had no choice.

It wasn't Hitsugaya's fault a sugar-high Yachiru chased him in the dead of the night, it was dark and he didn't realize he ran into the 7th divisions area. Hitsugaya didn't care about anything else except to find a place to hide. So he simply ran to the nearest door, and seeing that there was another door he grabbed the door and slammed it behind him. That was how he came to find out the real face of the 7th division's captain. Oh, and his colleague's love for gardening.

It was the first time seeing Komamura so flustered. Hitsugaya remembered the hastily put explanation that as an animal, he needed to be in touch with nature and hence the garden, since it connected to his office for a quick and easy access. Hitsugaya remembered being horrified that he barged into another captain's office and offered his own explanations, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was telling Komamura his yarrow was being overrun with weeds.

Thus, began their awkwardly started friendship.

"I appreciate it, Komamura." Hitsugaya said breaking from his thoughts and gathered all the bouquets.

"It was no problem." Komamura held the door for the younger. "I have to admit, it is a bit pleasing to know the flowers I've cared for are being appreciated in the other divisions."

"Heh. Then expect next year for me to come again because of Matsumoto."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

_A/N: You might've noticed why I've chosen those flowers haha, tweaked the meaning a bit to suit my liking. _


	9. Cat Obsession

_Cat Obsession  
-Skyefinal  
Set after 'Indirect Helper' chapters_

* * *

He didn't know what he did to deserve this.

_This_ referring to Yoruichi, in cat form, laying on his head and sleeping while a quiet Soifon, looking on the verge of fainting from sheer happiness, gently petting Yoruichi near the ears.

* * *

"Oh. You again." Hitsugaya said as he carried a stack of papers into his office.

A black cat stretched lazily on his desk. "You got the most comfortable napping spot here."

"I would think all captain offices are furnished with the same materials." Hitsugaya said as he placed the papers on his desk. He didn't twitch as the feline jumped down onto his lap so he would have room to work. While one hand held his quill, the other absentmindedly stroking the cat.

"But they don't have the right angle of sunlight." The car purred. "Nor your lap, HitsuTou."

Hitsugaya let out an annoyed sigh. "Choose one or the other Yoruichi. Preferably Hitsugaya."

"Too long. Personally, I think HitsuTou fits you quite well."

He grunted in response. It was the same conversation over and over so it had lost its original bite and painful as it may be to admit, Hitsugaya actually enjoyed their banter. Despite in the beginning Hitsugaya was almost framed for stealing the Kuchiki family's famous (and expensive) heirloom by the older shinigami, Yoruichi wasn't bad company on days where Hitsugaya had nothing to do but paperwork.

"Whatever."

"I got it the nickname idea from this popular singing group back in the human world. The singer kind of reminds me of you."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "You listen to that crap?"

"You, shorty, don't appreciate music."

"I appreciate music, just not that kind of music."

"Such a deprived life you have." Yoruichi said with a sniff.

"If it means I don't have to listen to that 'music', I'll gladly continue this deprived life." Hitsugaya replied, amusement lacing his voice. He tilted his head. "Does that singer also have white hair?"

The cat laughed. "No, but he acts serious and is very work-driven." A small teasing smile emerged on Yoruichi's face. "He also fails to hide the inner-child within him though."

Yoruichi knew Hitsugaya hated being compared to a child hence why she always tried to rile him up because honestly, keeping all that anger in can't be good. She was disappointed when Hitsugaya barely twitched.

Hitsugaya looked down at the cat, voice deadpanned. "Well, compared to you anyone is considered a child."

Yoruichi hissed and reached for the 'child's' face with a paw, claws out. She was compensated with a slight scratch near her ears. Yoruichi instantly purred, a pile of mush. "Curse you for finding out my weak spots." Hitsugaya smirked, he continued exploiting the older captain's weak spot while working on his paperwork.

A comfortable silence passed, broken only by the small sounds of shuffling papers and purrs. Furry ears twitched, angling towards the entrance.

"Taichou!" The doors slammed open. "I need help!"

Hitsugaya merely took a sip from his tea. He knew better to try getting a word in when his lieutenant was this worked up.

"This week's Shinigami Women's Association task is so difficult! I mean seriously, how on earth do you sneak up on the fastest shinigami? Its-It's unreal! This is unethical! Misuse of us! We should get paid or something for this task! How can Soifon-taichou expect us lieutenants to do this!?"

"I would think after your association's first attempt to get pictures of Kuchiki-taichou would deter you from trying again…"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, it's not Kuchiki-taichou. It's Shihouin Yoruichi-san."

Hitsugaya choked on his tea as claws sank into his thigh. He waved off Matsumoto's concern and once he regained his voice he spoke. "Why does Soifon-taichou want Shihouin's pictures?"

He ignored how the cat on his lap glared at him in offense. He knew sometimes how vain Yoruichi could be.

"She said Shihouin-san's other form is really, really magnificent and rare since no one knows what her other form is. So if one of us were to take a photo it would sell for quite a bit. Nanao and I are having a race to see who could get the photo first. Whoever does gets a year supply of sake!" Matsumoto ended her sentence with glee, eyes sparkling. "Therefore taichou, please help me!"

She handed Hitsugaya a second camera. "The more people the better chances of finding her!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Despite you not knowing her second form?"

His lieutenant deflated. "Er. Well…since you're a captain and all, maybe you have better senses? She was a captain of the Gotei 13 before."

Yoruichi snorted. Hitsugaya wanted to face palm but resisted the urge. "I don't know where you got that idea, but captains are not telepathic."

"But you always know what I'm about to do!"

"That's because you are predictable."

"No I'm not!" Matsumoto huffed. "But putting that aside, will you help me out taichou?"

"Even if I say no you'll still force me to do this."

"Yay!" Matsumoto cheered. "I'm counting on you taichou!" Hitsugaya stared blankly as his second-in-command left his office.

"What an interesting fukutaichou you have, HitsuTou…"

Hitsugaya sighed. "One or the other Yoruichi."

"You think she would've noticed me though." The cat lazily yawned. "Come on, let's go."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "To where? If you haven't noticed I still have paperwork to do."

"You should get some exercise." Yoruichi hopped onto the younger's shoulder. "Let's go visit Byakuya-boy. I'm sure he's in need of company, he's the type to die if he's not talking to someone."

"Really…" Hitsugaya drawled out as he stood up. "I wouldn't have imagined."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Byakuya did not move his eyes away from reading his novel. Despite the numerous white bandages wrapped around his body, he still carried a noble area. To Hitsugaya, the older captain's aura was screaming at him to leave and get the hellcat away from this room.

"Yo! How've you been Byakuya-boy?" Yoruichi jumped onto Byakuya's lap and knocked the book out of his hands. The noble made a nose of disapproval and picked Yoruichi up by the neck. It was a comical sight, the normally stoic captain holding a cat at eye level and having a conversation with said cat.

"Well before _you_ arrived, Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Don't say that! You strive for social interactions!"

Byakuya held Yoruichi towards Hitsugaya. "Take this away from me, or else I will not be held responsible for any actions in the near future."

Yoruichi jumped into Hitsugaya's arms and cried into his neck. "How cruel! I was only doing it all for your sake Byakuya-boy!"

"Leave."

Before Yoruichi could reply, all three captains heard a small click followed by footsteps running away from Byakuya's room.

Hitsugaya stared at the door before turning back to face the noble. "Why did your sister run away?"

"Rukia has acquired a habit of carrying around a camera." Byakuya explained. "I suspect Soifon-taichou has something to do with this."

"I see…"Hitsugaya looked thoughtful. "I guess this means your cover is blown Yoruichi. Kurosaki probably told her about your other form."

"I don't particularly mind." Yoruichi yawned. "The attacks will go to you."

"…Attacks?"

"Soifon-taichou is quite protective of her former owner." Byakuya spoke up, a hint of amusement lit up his eyes. "The last person to casually lay a hand on Shihouin was taken out of duty for a month."

Hitsugaya stilled as he considered what picture Rukia took before she fled. He was pretty sure it was him holding Yoruichi nuzzling his neck. He looked down at the cat, "I hate you."

* * *

When Hitsugaya and Yoruichi arrived to Hitsugaya's office they weren't surprised to see a visitor tapping their foot and waiting for the both of them.

"Finally!" Soifon shouted. "How dare you keep me waiting!"

"We did not arrange for a meeting." Hitsugaya calmly replied. "So technically I didn't keep you waiting."

"That's not the point!" Soifon slammed her hand on his desk, knocking a teacup over and soaking a few papers. "What are your intentions to Yoruichi-sama!?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "For your sake, those papers better not have been important."

"Answer the question!"

Yoruichi gave a lazy yawn and Soifon nearly collapsed from the cuteness but glared at Hitsugaya when Yoruichi nuzzled into his neck. He sighed, "If you must know, I have no intentions to Yoruichi, she just barged into my office and uses me as a personal pillow."

"What?!"

"HitsuTou is so comfy." Yoruichi said in a singsong voice. "I don't think there's anything comfier than his lap!"

As Hitsugaya hissed out a 'you're not helping' to Yoruichi, Soifon turned red and tried to convince the cat that she is much more comfortable than a male. Yoruichi disagreed and maneuvered onto Hitsugaya's head, claiming it as the number one spot of comfort. The younger captain calmly sat down and tried to recover the soaked papers. _I'm not even going to bother anymore. This is ridiculous._

The fight continued as Hitsugaya sorted and signed his paperwork.

"Why does he have a nickname but not me!?"

"Soifon is Soifon and Hitsugaya is HitsuTou."

"Yoruichi-sama, that doesn't explain anything!"

Yoruichi yawned again. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Then please sleep on me!"

"No way."

"Feel free to move to a new location Yoruichi. Preferably somewhere far away from me."

"No way HitsuTou. You're a great pillow to sleep on. If only you'll pet me then it'll be perfect."

"Can't help you there if you're on my head."

"Then I shall pet you Yoruichi-sama as you sleep!"

"…That's a little disturbing."

"A-anything so Yoruichi-sama can sleep peacefully!"

"Right."

"Do as you please, just as long as I can sleep peacefully."

"Yes! You can sleep without any worries!"

"Ugh. I don't care anymore. Just keep quiet so I can finish my paperwork that _you _ruined."

And that's how Matsumoto found all three of them. A cat sleeping peacefully on her captain's head and Soifon-taichou looking ecstatic while petting said cat. She wisely decided to collect all the finished paperwork and quietly leave.

Maybe later she'll try to sneak in a few photos.

* * *

A/N: _Oh hello...I update sporadically haha..._


End file.
